


A Weekend of Surprises

by JackDanielForever



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anal Sex, Challenge Response, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficathon, Jack/Daniel Ficathon, Jack/Daniel Ficathon 2014, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackDanielForever/pseuds/JackDanielForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack surprises Daniel with a weekend-trip to another planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/gifts).



> Written for the J/D Ficathon XI, for paian. 
> 
> Requirements:  
> 1\. A nice dinner out at a restaurant  
> 2\. A surprise 
> 
> Optional: It would be nice if the surprise were NOT an engagement ring or a marriage proposal, NOR Jack's retirement announcement. 
> 
> Restriction: No character bashing.

"Where are we going?" Daniel asks, confused.

"It's a surprise." Jack grins mysteriously. "Don't worry. You'll like it! Did you bring the clothes?"

"Yeah. Two changes of clothes, one 'nice' outfit _."_ Daniel nods, holding up the backpack. "So?"

"Wait and see, Danny." Jack gives his love a quick kiss. He picks up his own bag and puts a hand on Daniel's back, steering him out of his office. "This way."

They entered the elevator and Jack pushed the button for the lowest floor.

"We're going down? Weren't we going on a weekend trip together?"

"We are."

"Are we going _offworld_?" Daniel looks in surprise at Jack. "Really?"

Jack nods. "Yup. Carter told me of this nice place Martouf took her to a couple weeks ago. The planet is great I'm told. Tropical. Nice beaches, good food and wine. Oh - and very friendly people. Open-minded." He smiles and wraps an arm around Daniel's shoulders, giving him a squeeze before letting go as the elevator doors open.

"Sounds great!"

* * *

They step out onto a wonderful planet. The area around the Stargate is open, but nearby there is a lush forest, with a wide path through it.

"I think we just follow the path - it shouldn't be far off to the nearest town," Jack says.

The leaves formed a canopy over their heads, and everything was very green, dotted by beautiful flowers. Birds were singing, and it all seemed exceptionally peaceful.

"Wow! I wonder how this place can exist? I mean, why haven't a Goa'uld laid claim to it?" Daniel asks, looking around.

"Don't jinx it, Daniel!" Jack warns. Then he smiles. "Carter said the Tok'ra think the Furling has put some sort of protection on the planet. Kind of like the Asgard do with some planets. The Goa'uld can't go here - gets knocked out and returned through the Stargate, apparently. The Tok'ra aren't affected, weirdly enough, so I guess it's not just scanning for symbiotes." He shrugs. "No idea, but it would be damn useful a lot of places, if we could just figure out what's going on!"

"I agree." Daniel nods. He smiles at Jack. "It's a nice planet. It was a good idea going here."

"Let's wait a bit before we decide on that," Jack says, always the sceptic. "But it _is_ nice being here with you. Just the two of us." He takes Daniel's hand.

"We're almost out of the forest - do you think-"

"Carter says they're open-minded. I vote we find out. I didn't go here to not be allowed to hold your hand!"

Daniel looks a little worried, but nods. "Okay. I agree with you. We'll see."

They exit the forest and reach the first houses in the town. It's a nice, medium-sized town, with clean well-kept houses. The people they meet look friendly and neither poor or starved. It is obvious this planet is not ruled by a Goa'uld.

No one pays much attention to Jack and Daniel, except for a friendly smile or greeting.

"Seems the folks here like visitors." Jack observes, squeezing Daniel's hand fondly.

"Yeah." Daniel smiles. "I think this is going to be a great vacation. Oh - and do you see that temple over there? I've never seen anything like it, but it's obviously a temple. I'd _love_ to-"

"Nope. Not this time, Daniel! I mean, sure, we can go have a look, but you're _not_ spending the whole time here studying some fascinating piece of architecture!" Jack insists.

Daniel grins, a bit embarrassed. "Of course not, Jack!" He stops and pulls Jack to him to kiss him. "I promise! I'm here with you - to celebrate our three months anniversary. I'd never put anything else ahead of you! You know how much I love you."

Jack smiles. "I know - and I love you too."

They kiss again, and when they look up, a smiling man is standing beside them. He bows his head and greets them.

"Welcome to the town of Paphos, on the lovely planet Amare." He bows lightly. "I am Tav'lar, member of our Ki'Malak - our Council. Are you here to celebrate your love?"

"Uh..." Daniel looks a little nervously at Jack.

"Hello," Jack says. "Well, I'm Jack O'Neill from Earth-"

"The Tau'ri," Daniel quickly adds.

"and this is Daniel Jackson, also from - the Tau'ri. I guess. We're here for a little vacation. Down-time, you know." Jack says.

Tav'lar smiles. "I understand. You wish for rest and pleasure. Correct?"

"Yeah, I guess so. A friend recommended we go here."

Tav'lar nods. "Good, we are honored to be recommended. You are mates, correct?"

"Yes," Daniel admits.

"You are on your first - 'vacation' together I assume?" Tav'ar smiles.

"Yeah, we are. So what?" Jack asks, starting to get annoyed with the interference.

"I apologize my friends, I merely wish to help. We are very proud of being one of the chosen places for couples - and other groupings, of course - who are in love. May I recommend the 'Inn of the Seven Pleasures?'"

"Sure, that sounds, nice, I guess," Jack sighs. "Where is it?"

Tav'lar explained the way to the inn, and soon Jack and Daniel are on the way there.

"This is really interesting, from the names I believe their culture is a mixture of-" Daniel begins, eagerly.

Jack grabs him and pull him to a stop. "Not now, Daniel! I'm hungry, and I'd really like to find this 'Inn of the Seven Pleasures' quickly!" He gave Daniel a kiss. "Okay?"

Daniel smiles, a bit embarrassed. "Okay." He shakes his head. "I'm really bad at this, taking a vacation, I mean."

Jack grins and slaps Daniel's shoulder. "I've noticed! Come on - I think the inn is that one over there."

* * *

"It's a nice room," Daniel says, as he checks it out. "Airy and light."

"And with a large bed." Jack sits down on it and tests it. "Exactly as it should be. Not too soft and not to firm," he says with a twinkle in his eyes.

Daniel blushes a little. "Yeah. It is. Nice bathroom too, with a pool, even. Looks like it's fed from a hot spring or something."

"Awesome." Jack smiles. "This place is getting better all the time. Carter mentioned a restaurant called 'Heavenly Tastes'. Now, I think that sounds a bit over the top - like they may think their food is a bit better than what it is, but what do you say we go find it? Unless you want to eat here at the inn. Sounded like they had nice food here too."

"I think I prefer the restaurant. It's not often I get to go out with you, Jack."

"Restaurant it is, then!"

"Jack! Wait - if we're going out to eat at a restaurant, then we'd better change first. Not that I know what goes for nice clothes here, but-"

"Sure," Jack says, looking like doesn't really want to, but knows Daniel is right.

* * *

After changing clothes, Jack and Daniel goes to the restaurant they have been recommended.

"This place, I guess? It says 'Heavenly Tastes' on the sign," Daniel says.

"Yup. Let's see if this place is as great as Carter thinks. Considering she likes blue jell-o and diet coke, you never know what they serve!" Jack gives Daniel a crooked grin.

Daniel just rolls his eyes and smiles fondly at Jack, before they enter.

A smiling, very elegant woman approaches them. "Hello, and welcome to 'Heavenly Tastes'. I am the owner, Sika. Would you like a table for two?"

"Yes, please," Jack says.

The woman, Sika, escorts them to a table by a small artificial waterfall. "Would this be acceptable?"

"It's nice. Thank you."

"A server will be with you in a moment." Sika makes a small bow and leaves them.

Daniel and Jack sits down at the table.

"There's fish in the pond." Jack says, looking down in the pool of water beside them, where water purls down over the stones from the waterfall. "They look delicious." He grins.

"Be nice, Jack!" Daniel complains. "I'm sure they won't be happy if you eat their fish! We'll probably get thrown out!"

"Just joking, okay?" Jack smiles and leans back in the chair.

A few moments later, a young man arrives. "Hello, I am Sion'h and I will be your server tonight." He hands them each a menu, then proceeds to light the candle on their table.

Jack looks at it and frowns. "I can't read this! Daniel?"

Daniel looks at the menu. "It's, it's in some combination of Latin and Greek, I think."

"Can you read it?"

"Uh, yeah. Just, just give me a little time."

"I can translate." Sion'h smiles. "Do you wish for a three, four, or five course menu? Or more?"

"Jesus! Three courses is more than enough!" Jack exclaims.

"Yeah, yeah I think that goes for me to," Daniel says.

"Three courses then. Main course options are, broiled red stripe fish with ginger and rice, roasted snapping bird with tubers and gravy, deer with-"

He continues listing options for the various courses, and Jack and Daniel picks something that sounds good. Or so they hope, as they don't really have any idea what any of it means. They also order 'accompanying wine special' - whatever that means.

"I guess there's something to be said for _Earth_ restaurants!" Jack grumbles. "At least you can read the menu and have a clue what the dishes are!"

Daniel grins. "Aw, come on, Jack! Be a bit adventurous! Haven't you ever travelled to other countries? I assure you, I've been some places where I had less of a clue what they served than here!"

Jack smiles. "You're right - I've been some places like that too. It can be, interesting."

* * *

"Cheers, Daniel!" Jack held us his glass of surprisingly good white wine.

"Cheers!" Daniel smiles. "This was a great idea!"

Jack gathers some of the seafood on his fork and dips it in the sauce before he eats it. "This is delicious! I wish there were more of it!"

"It's just the appetizer." Daniel spears what looks like a large shrimp on his fork and dips it, before holding it out to Jack.

Jack accepts the offering, sucking a little suggestively on the fork and causing Daniel to make a sharp intake of breath. Jack grins. "I really like this place!"

"Yes. It seems public displays of affection and sharing food, or whatever, is not just accepted, but encouraged!" Daniel observes. "It's a hedonistic culture. Very interesting."

"For once I agree with you!" Jack says and holds out a fork-full for Daniel.

Daniel smiles and take the food, licking his lips very suggestively afterwards.

Jack groans. "This is going to be a long meal if we keep this up!"

Daniel just laughs and holds up his glass again. "Cheers!"


	2. Chapter 2

It is almost two hours later when they have finally finish their meal. They are quite full, but not too full, and more than a little drunk - and very happy.

"I'll have to admit this was fantastic!" Jack says, putting an arm around Daniel.

"Fantastic? It was some of the best food I've ever had! That 'snapping bird' was the most suc-, succulent and de _licious_ meat I've, I've ever eaten! The dessert was just perfect!" Daniel grins and leans on Jack. "And the various wines they kept pouring into our glasses was, was fantastic too!" He stumbles a little.

"And you're totally wasted! I'd forgotten how cheap a date you usually are! I should have told them not to give you all that wine!"

"Aw, come on, Jack! I'm not, not that drunk!" He grins again. "I can still walk!" He stumbles again. "Well, mostly!"

Jack rolls his eyes. "Is that your excuse for spending so much time sucking on that drumstick? Or your fork? Or your _fingers_?"

Daniel slides a hand down Jack's back to his ass. "No, that was because I was thinking of, of sucking your cock, Jack!" He giggles, a little embarrassed at his directness. "When can I do that?"

Jack gasps. "Soon, Daniel! Very soon! We're almost back!"

"Why wait?" Daniel stops walking and puts his hand on the growing bulge in Jack's pants, and squeezes lovingly.

"These people may be tolerant, but I don't think they wanna see their guests have sex on the streets! Jeez, Daniel!" Jack says, and pulls Daniel along.

"Spoil-sport!" Daniel says, but follows along.

* * *

Jack unlocks the door to the room, then scoops up Daniel and carries him inside.

"Hey! I can walk on my own!"

Jack grins and kisses his lover. "Sure, but you've been falling over your own legs much of the way - besides, this was much funnier!"

They kiss deeply, before Jack lets go of Daniel. "I need to go to the bathroom," he mumbles and goes out there.

"What do you say we take a bath together? In the pool?" Jack asks hopefully through the door.

"Yes - anything to get naked quickly!" Daniel opens the door with a sneaky look on his face. "Especially if I get to lather you up! I found some soap out here that smells really nice!"

Jack grins. "Deal! Let's see who can undress quickest!"

* * *

"Ohh, this is Heaven!" Jack moans as Daniel caresses him while slowly washing him with the fragrant soap.

"I totally agree," Daniel murmurs as he leans in to lick a freshly cleaned shoulder. He gently splashes water over Jack, washing all the soap away.

Jack opens his eyes and looks at Daniel in the light from the candles they have lit in the room. He swallows and feels his cock jump from the intense arousal he sees on his lovers face.

"I'm clean now - what are you going to do with me?" he asks, a little teasingly.

Daniel pats the low shelf at the side of the pool. "Sit here, gorgeous!"

Jack does as asked, and quickly moves to the shelf. "So?"

Daniel licks his lips, looking at the big hard erection Jack is sporting. "Now I _finally_ get what I wanted already during the dinner!" He kisses the tip of Jack's cock, and Jack groans loudly.

Daniel licks all along the head, then takes the shaft into his mouth and slides down over it, going about half-way down before sliding up again. He repeats, going a bit further down each time. Meanwhile, he uses his hands to fondle Jack's balls.

"God! Daniel! You're such an expert cock-sucker!" Jack gasps. He grabs hold of the edge of the pool and does his damnest to not thrust in deeper than Daniel is ready to take him - which is soon all the way down.

Jack fights for control, as Daniel swallows him to the base, then increases the suctions while slowly letting him slide out, then down over him again. Soon Jack gives in and grabs Daniel's head, thrusting a few times into his wonderful throat before coming hard. He cries out hoarsely as he empties himself deep inside Daniel's throat, burying his hands in his lover's hair while he spasms against him.

He lets go and Daniel pulls back, gulping in air, but his eyes are dark with arousal. "I love you so much Jack!" He grabs his own very hard cock and starts jerking off.

"No, stop!" Jack finally manages, when he is able to talk again. "Let me suck you off. Please?"

Daniel nods shakily, just able to stop himself from climaxing. Having his throat fucked by Jack is always so arousing to him that he almost comes just from that.

They switch places, and Daniel closes his eyes and moan as Jack begins expertly pleasuring him. It does not take long before he comes so hard he almost passes out.

* * *

After finally making it to bed after spending a long time together in the pool, they had fallen asleep in the bed, closely together.

Jack wakes first, and lies for a moment and enjoys the knowledge that he is on vacation, and that his love is sleeping beside him. Then he turns to Daniel and kisses him.

"Wake up, sleepyhead!"

"Mmm?" Daniel grumbles.

Jack grins. "The sun is shining through the window! Come on! Let's get some breakfast and then go check out that beach Carter mentioned!"

"Beach?" Daniel asks, sleepily, turning to look at Jack.

Jack hands him his glasses. "Yes. Beach. I thought we could go swimming? I haven't done that in ages!"

"Swimming? Sure, why not?" Daniel yawns. "Does it have to be right now? I'm still tired!"

"And I'm hungry! Come on! You can sleep some more on the beach!" Jack insists.

"Okay, okay." Daniel sighs and sits up. "I guess breakfast sounds nice." He frowns. "Wait - I didn't bring any bathing trunks!"

Jack laughs. "Neither did I. Carter said it wasn't used here, and they'd look weirdly at us if we wore clothes while swimming."

"So we're skinny-dipping. Uh, okay." Daniel sighs and gets out of bed. He turns and smiles at Jack. "At least I'll get something nice to look at!"

* * *

"This looks like a nice place," Jack says.

Daniel nods. "Agreed."

Jack puts down the basket with food and drink they brought to have a picnic, and Daniel spreads out the large blanket on the soft white sand. They have picked a spot near some palm trees, meaning there is a bit of shade.

It is a pleasantly warm day. The beach is covered with soft white sand, and there are palm trees here and there. The ocean laps lazily at the shore, small slow waves rolling in. There is a light breeze, and it is just perfect weather for a picnic and a swim.

Jack sits down. "Wow! Carter was right! This is awesome!" He streches out on his back. "What do you say we take a short nap before going for a swim?"

"Sounds good to me!" Daniel says. He places the picnic basket just behind the palm tree, where the shade is deepest. "We should eat the food before it gets too hot, though."

"Soon." Jack yawns. "Come lie here with me, Danny."

Daniel looks around at the naked people running around, sitting on the beach, or swimming. They all seem happy and careless. "I guess we don't need to worry about any danger here."

"Nah. I'm pretty sure we're safe. Carter said the Tok'ra used this place for recreation, and that there was no danger here. I guess I'm willing to trust the Tok'ra on that one."

Daniel nods. "So am I." He lies down beside Jack and snuggles up to him. "Mmm, this is nice."

Jack wraps an arm around him and pull him close. "Very nice."

They fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack and Daniel ended up spending most of the day at the beach. After sleeping, they had done as everyone else, and undressed.

They went for a swim, and soon forgot to be embarrassed about their nudity - since it was obvious no one cared.

After playing in the water for a long time, they had eaten the food they had brought. It had been a bit too warm, but still good, and isn't picnic food supposed to be like that?

After another pleasant nap in each others arms, it was time to go back to the town.

* * *

They walk slowly back to the town while holding hands. It is not far.

"This has been a wonderful day, Jack. Going here was a great idea." Daniel squeezes Jack's hand. "Thanks."

"The weekend isn't over yet! We're not returning until tomorrow evening. Late!" Jack smiles. "And I agree - it's the best vacation I've had in, well, many years!"

"What do you say we eat at the same restaurant today? They had several more dishes I would really like to try," Daniel says.

Jack nods. "Me too. Good idea." He smiles mysteriously. "And then, when we come back to our room, I have a surprise!"

"A surprise? What is it?" Daniel asks.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" Jack grins. "You'll have to wait until then."

* * *

"Okay. We've eaten, and we've both bathed. What's the surprise?" Daniel asks, impatiently. He sits down on the bed, wearing only underpants.

"Just a moment." Jack rummages in his bag. He is not even wearing underwear, and his half-hard cock proves that he has been fantasizing about Daniel while the other man finished his bath.

"I had hoped it had something to do with sex, Jack. I've watched your gorgeous body - naked - most of the day, and you kept flirting with me over dinner, so I'm more than a little horny!" Daniel whines.

Jack grins. "Don't worry, Danny. I assure you, the surprise very much has something to do with sex!" He pulls two packages out of his bag, both wrapped in gift paper. He hands them to Daniel. "Here ya go!"

"What is it?" Daniel asks, eagerly unwrapping the gifts. From the first he pulls a large black butt plug with a switch at the bottom.

"It vibrates too!" Jack says, smiling.

Daniel flushes, but smiles at him. "Sounds really, nice."

"I know you always say that anal sex is unfair, because we both like being penetrated. Now we can!"

"It's, uh, very large. And long."

"That's the whole point! Just wait, I'm sure you'll like it - or otherwise I'll use it."

"I, ah, I suspect I'll like it," Daniel admits, putting the toy down on the bed. He then opens the other page. It contains a jar.

"That's lube. A special kind I got on Nirvana VI. You remember the market place there?"

"Yeah, it was huge. It looked like they got absolutely everything."

Jack nods, smiling. "I think they probably do. Anyway, I got this." He picks up the jar. "It's not just lube. It also has, special properties. According to the salesman it should give a 'warming, tingling, pleasurable sensation' and 'enhance the climax'. Well, we'll see about that, I suppose. If you're willing to test it?"

Daniel blushes again, deeper this time. "Sure, I'm willing. You know I am." He takes Jack's hand and pulls him closer, kissing him. "I look forward to it," he whispers.

"Great!" Jack kisses him back. "So, which one of us tries the butt plug?"

Daniel thinks it over. "Me, if it's okay with you."

"It absolutely is. In fact, I hope you will let me put it in you?" Jack caresses his lover down over the back, to his butt, which he then squeezes.

"Of, of course." Daniel stutters. He swallows. "Jack, I want you so much. Can we get on with this, please?"

Instead of answering, Jack slides his hand to Daniel's already hard shaft and fondles it lovingly through the underpants. He pulls on the piece of cloth. "Maybe you should get out of these, then, hm?"

Daniel slips out of the underwear fast as lightening, and snuggles up to Jack again. Jack caresses him, pumps his shaft and then kiss him.

They kiss deeply, and both moan as they press against each other.

Daniel turns on all fours, and Jack expertly begins fingering his butt hole. "Oh, yes, Jack!" Daniel groans, when Jack takes some of the new lube and puts it on his fingers, then sticks first one, then two inside of him.

"You're really ready, Daniel!" Jack grins and sticks three fingers in him. "Very relaxed."

"Maybe, maybe it's the lube!" Daniel pants. "It, it, prickles and, and tingles and oh!"

"Yeah, I can feel on my fingers too." Jack says, taking the butt plug/vibrator and lubing it up. Then he gently pushes it into Daniel, and he stretches to accomodate the plug, and it slips in. Jack pushes it in as far as it goes, so only the base is outside, then flips the switch.

Daniel has been groaning steadily, and now he gasps. "Oh, god, Jack! That's, that's so good! Damn, I need to fuck you now!"

"Good, because I really need to feel your big cock in my tight ass, Danny-boy!" Jack says, hoarsely. It really turns him on seeing his lover like this. "Let me lube your dick."

Daniel nods shakily and turns over so Jack can get to his cock. "Yes, Jack."

Jack takes a large glob of the lube and loving massages it into Daniel's cock. Daniel gasps and moans as Jack works his shaft.

"Wow, Daniel, I think this stuff has several properties! I mean, your cock is pretty big normally, but I think it looks even larger now!" Jack says, surprised. "And hard as steel!"

Daniel looks down. "Oh, yeah. Feels fantastic too! I mean my whole shaft tingles!" He takes a deep breath and pull Jack to him kissing him hard. "Turn over so I can get some of the stuff inside you. Because if I don't get my cock in you soon, I think I'm gonna explode!"

Jack turns over and assumes a position on all fours. Daniel works some of the lube into his ass. "You're right - it makes you relax immediately! You're definitely ready!" Daniel laughs.

Jack moans. "Oh, yeah, Danny. Fuck me. Fuck me hard!"

Daniel positions his cock at Jack's anal entrance and push forward. They both groan as he sinks into his lover. "Jack! So, so wonderful!" Daniel gasps and holds still, trying not to come from the combination of tightness and the aphrodisiac.

Realizing he won't last long, Daniel grabs some more of the wonder-lube and reaches around to take hold of Jack's cock. He starts massaging him at the same time as he slowly begins fucking him.

Jack's cock becomes rock-hard immediately, and he starts begging Daniel to fuck him hard.

Daniel pounds into his lover, grabbing his hips as he rides him. They shoot their cum almost at the same time, Jack coming moments later when he feels Daniel's hard jet of semen in his ass.

They tumble down on the bed together, panting hard.

"Wow, that's, that's some heady stuff!" Daniel finally manages to say.

"You can say that again," Jack murmurs, snuggling closer to his Daniel. "I almost passed out."

"Mm, sleep?"

"Oh, yeah. And then another round of this!"

"I hope we can get more of the stuff," Daniel says, yawning.

"I don't care if there are no more missions to that planet! I'm going there if I have to _beg_ General Hammond!"

Daniel laughs. "Just don't tell him why, okay?"

Jack grins. "Right." He turns around in Daniel's arms, and they kiss each other. "Sleep well, Danny."

"You too." He kiss Jack again.

They fall asleep, nestled in each others arms.


End file.
